blessed_a_charmed_spinofffandomcom-20200215-history
Fireballs
The ability to shoot Fireballs is a lethal power mostly associated with evil, most notably demons, though Firestarters with higher control over their abilities can also use this power. The possessor can conjure fire in the form of a ball, without burning their hands, and shoot them at their targets. Overview Fireballs were first seen used by a teenage witch named Aviva, though the power was granted to her by the demonic sorceress Kali. Fireballs can come in a variety of different shapes, sizes and power (depending on the user), and are more powerful than Energy Balls. It can be controlled and dispatched in the hand. Sometimes a target can survive being hit by an energy ball, but with fireballs the victim is normally incinerated within seconds, or at least thrown with enough force to be killed. Upper-Level demons can create extremely powerful fireballs, which tend to look like metallic rings around a flare of fire. Also, fireballs from upper-level demons, such as the Source of All Evil, seem to have a more concussive effect. This shown when Piper Halliwell was once hit with a fireball on the hand, but is still thrown backwards with great force into the wall behind her. Firestarters who develop more control over their powers can also manipulate the flames they produce into fireballs. Christy Jenkins, who initially required the aid of her sister Billie's Projection power in order to this, eventually managed to advance her power enough to produce and propel fireballs unaided, though she died just after she managed to attain this new power. List of Users Original Power * Colvin Turner-Gordon (The Source's Heir) * The Source of All Evil * Beverly Carson (through her power of Pyrokinesis) * Juno * Celerity Demons * Krychek Demons * Noxon Demons * Scather Demons * Sokols * Swarm Demons * Thorn Demons * Thrull Demons * The Triad * Zankou * Kali * Litvack Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. * Phoebe Halliwell — (While pregnant with The Source's Heir) * Cole Turner — (As the Source of All Evil and through the powers obtained from the Demonic Wasteland) * Aviva * Christy Jenkins — (Through her power of Pyrokinesis) * Bacarra — (Through a spell) * Eames * Tom Peters Notes and Trivia * Pip Muniz-Halliwell was able to enlarge one of Juno's fireballs without having the actual ability. However, this could be due to the immense amount of power he temporarily had, or because he had possibly (and temporarily) absorbed Peri Russell's soul and her having the power, allowed him to control it. * Not all upper-level demons' fireballs have rings around them, and seemingly weak demons have also created fireballs with rings around them. * When Cole Turner once created a fireball to threaten the Seer, he kept it suspended in the air for a brief moment. It's unknown if all users can do this, or if he just did it via telekinesis. * Some demons have been observed tossing fireballs in their hands as if it was a regular ball. It is also notable that this was only observed in the case of upper-level ringed fireballs. Some demons can immediately shoot fireballs out of their hands without the need to form one in their palm. See Also * Energy Balls * Pyrokinesis * Thermal Balls * Thermal Blasts References # Fireballs - visit them for more information. Category:BLESSED Category:Powers Category:Book of Shadows Category:Offensive Powers Category:Active Powers Category:Neutral Powers